FISHIES CLICHE 8 I can't think of a title
by fishie
Summary: like my other cliches...if u didn't like them, don't read this


****

FISHIE'S CLICHÉ 8

I can't think of a title

(A/N: This is another cliché, if you haven't noticed. If you do not like clichés, do not read this. I do not like bad reviews just because you do not like clichés. Wow I used 'do not' a lot in this note! No offense to anybody intended. The Animorphs don't belong to me; they are property of K.A.A. and Scholastic (SP?). This contains the BSB concert mentioned in the last fic, number 7 I believe. Thank you for reading my fics, I appreciate it. Who'd of thought the BFFACC would become a cliché? By the way, if SOMEBODY doesn't stop spamming my fics and poems, I will erase all my work and never come back here again! Do you understand that? Whoever is doing that, spamming is NOT funny OR cute! SO QUIT IT! thank you!)

Fishie sits at her computer, babysitting her sister, babygirl (Heather). Babygirl is babbling on and on about something. Fishie barely notices. She has gotten good at tuning her sister out. Fishie logs off of the computer and stretches. Bored, she decides to visit her old friends, the Animorphs. 

In Cassie's barn…

Fishie appears, scaring the Animorphs. Ax is not looking however.

{I sense an evil presence in this room…} Ax muses. He turns around. {Aaahhhhh!} he yells, spotting Fishie. 

"Good to see you too," Fishie says. "Hey lookie, I'm actually including you in my fic for once! Be honored!"

{I am not honored. And I'd rather not be included in your human 'fanfic' story} Ax says.

"No problem," Fishie says. "I'll just write you into oblivion." She picks up her pencil.

{Aaahhhhh! Okay, I'll be in your human story!} says Ax.

"Goodie." Fishie turns and looks at the other Animorphs. 

"Well, you can write me into oblivion. I'd like to be anywhere but here right now," Rachel volunteers. 

"Nah, I only asked Ax cause he's too boring to write about," Fishie says.

{I am not boring,} Ax objects, vaguely insulted.

"Yes you are," Marco interjects.

Ax chases Marco around the barn, trying to get a clear shot with his tail. Marco scrambles into the hayloft.

"Okay…" Fishie says. "That was interesting. So what is going on in your lives?"

"Nothing. We still fight those Yeerky things, but they are nothing compared to the fan fic authors," says Rachel.

"Cool," says Fishie. "How's the fight with the Yeerks going, anyways?"

"Same old, same old. You know, they recruit new members for the Sharing using cheap celebrities and we try to stop them. Just the same thing as we do every book." Jake says.

"Why are you humans conversing with a fan fiction author? That is not a safe idea." Ax puts in.

"We have nothing better to do," Tobias answers, in human morph for some odd reason. 

"Have you been in fan fic lately?" Fishie asks.

"Yeah, but not any where they kill us," says Cassie.

"Goodie! Then I'll be the first!" Fishie says.

The Animorphs back away.

Fishie claps her hands and the Animorphs are all sitting tied onto chairs. 

"Hehehe!" Fishie laughs gleefully. "Now, what should I do?" She claps her hands again and Nsync songs blare out of nowhere. 

To Fishie's surprise, the Animorphs sit motionless. They aren't screaming, crying, passing out or even begging for mercy!

Fishie stomps her foot. "What's going on here?!" she yells.

The Animorphs look at her, amused. 

Rachel looks at her watch.

"Well, since you tortured us so many time with Nsync, we are now immune to it!" Marco laughs.

"That's impossible! Nobody can become immune to Nsync! Their eardrums will burst!" Fishie pouts.

Rachel looks at her watch.

Cassie shrugs. "Your problem." 

Fishie zaps in a variety of other CDs. She sorts through them. "Are you immune to…_Hanson?!_" she asks.

They nod.

"Crap!" yells Fishie. Then she grins. A new CD begins to play.

__

I may run and hide when you're screaming my name, all right.

But let me tell you now there are prices to fame, all right.

All of our time spent in flashes of-

Fishie stops the CD. "Whoops! Wrong one." She begins to play a new CD.

__

Oh, ho, honey got me hooked on you

"Mariah's high voice will make your heads explode!" Fishie cackles.

"But…won't that make your head explode too?" Jake asks.

Fishie's eyes grow dark. She hates when people get the best of her…

She stops the CD. And grins.

"I know how Nsync's CD _can_ hurt you," Fishie says. She throws the CD at Marco. It slices a patch of his hair off. Marco's eyes grow wide. 

"You…you…_you cut my hair!_" he wails.

Rachel fidgets and looks at her watch again. "Hey Fishie! Don't you have a BSB concert to go to?" 

Fishie looks up, then down at her watch. "OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GO!"

Fishie jumps up and rounds up ever fan fic author on FanFiction.Net, whether they like BSB or not, and drags them off to the concert. All except her sister, babygirl, of course. All the authors have a wonderful time.

She leaves the Animorphs still tied up in Cassie's barn.

THE END…for now

Any comments can be directed to [fishie@lakmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:fishie@lakmail.com



End file.
